


A Promise

by YewFandoms



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Threats of Violence, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewFandoms/pseuds/YewFandoms
Summary: Your boyfriend had promised you a lovely night of wining and dining, but the boys had other ideas. Meetings were unnecessary when you already had heard everything before.
Relationships: Billy Butcher - Relationship, Billy Butcher/Original Female Character(s), Billy Butcher/reader
Kudos: 81





	A Promise

Now, you loved Frenchie, you really did.

Like a girl loves her annoying little brother, and said girl just wants said annoying little brother to shut the fuck up.

God did this man drag on in meetings. His accent was lovely, sure, but he just went on and on about Vought and Compound V like you all weren’t aware.

You were supposed to be having a beautiful little dinner with your boyfriend, but instead he dragged you here. The two of you sat on the couch, Butcher’s hand resting on your thigh as he paid attention to the Frenchman rambling.

‘Emergency meeting my ass.’ You scoffed to yourself.

Butcher’s head turns to your for a split second, and you give him an innocent smile. His eyes squint at you slightly, but you face your attention back to Frenchie.

M.M stands with Hughie in front, and the both begin arguing with something Frenchie has said. Great. Kimiko stands to attention, almost ready for a fight.

“Wow baby,” You chuckle to yourself. “This is the best damn date ever.”

“Yeah no kiddin’ love,” His hand squeezes your thigh, and he frowns at his friends. “No fuckin’ kiddin’.”

“You bring me here, knowing damn well I’ve heard all of this shit before.” Your head rests against the back of the couch.

“Just a recap, that’s all i-,” Butcher’s hand leaves your thigh. “Put the fuckin’ boy down girl!”

Your eyes return to the scene in front of you, and you groan in frustration. Kimiko had Hughie in a chokehold, whilst M.M and Frenchie tried calming her down.

Butcher shakes his head, muttering words to himself. You stand, your dress bunching around your thighs as you straighten it out.

“Where you goin?” Butcher grabs your hand, stopping you from walking away.

Turning to him, you raise an eyebrow at him, and he removes his hand. You bend down so you’re eye level, placing both hands beside his head.

“You promised me one night to ourselves,” You whisper. “One night of a romantic dinner and no fucking work.”

“I know love,” Butcher’s eyes wander to your cleavage, his voice clearing as his eyes return to yours. “We’ll get there, won’t be long.”

Leaning forward, your lips brush his ear as your hands clench against the couch.

“Just so you know, love,” Your warm breath tickles his ear. “I was planning on trying a lot of new things tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” His hands grab at your waist, the two of you both drowning out the noises of your associates arguing.

“A whole night of fucking,” You bite his lobe. “And having my lips wrapped around you.”

Butcher gulps and before he can pull you closer, you’re already walking away.

“But if you want to spend your time working, be my guest.” You shrug at him, picking up your purse.

Someone calls your name, but you ignore it, until it’s heard again.

“(Y/N) can you please talk some sense into her! She can’t just go around putting people in headlocks!” Hughie whines to you, his face hot as he gets his breath back.

“Well don’t piss her off then, and she won’t do it.” Glancing around, you notice Frenchie talking to Kimiko as she calms down.

“I didn’t mean to piss her off, I pissed Frenchie off which means I pissed her off too.” Hughie puts his hand to his throat, the red marks from Kimikos grasp still fresh.

“You’ll learn soon lad,” Butcher stands behind him, smacking him on the back roughly. “Behind every man is a fuckin’ strong woman.”

You roll your eyes, and your boyfriend grins.

“You guys are leaving?” Hughie grimaces at Butchers smack.

“Date night.” You both nod, speaking at the same time.

“But the meeting isn’t over.”

“Look Hughie no offence, but if I don’t leave right now, I’ll shoot you all myself.” You didn’t even think twice at your words, and again, Butcher grins.

“Can’t keep a woman waitin’ Hughie.” He smacks him on the back again, before making his way towards you.

You hid your farewells to the others, ignoring M.M’s speech about how the meeting wasn’t over. Butcher’s hand slides to your waist as you walk towards his car, and he pulls you close.

He lets go when you’re there, and he opens the door for you, giving you a little curtsy.

“Don’t start kissing my ass now,” You slide into your seat. “You had your chance.”

Butcher chuckles, peering in.

“I’m alway’s kissin’ your ass love,” He shuts the door. “And you love it.”

He’s quickly by your side, his hand straight onto your thigh as he starts the car.

“So where does my lady want to go huh? Starkind, Junepar, Alenica?”

He lists a few more restaurants, but you ignore him.

“Babe? Are you even listenin’?” Butcher’s already onto the main road, his eyes darting between you and the road.

“I’ll take you to fuckin’ McDonald’s if you say nothin’.” He’s joking around, but you continue to ignore him.

“Look, I’m sorry alright, I made a promise and I broke it,” He clears his throat. “I love you, and I’m sorry.”

You break a smile, but he’s too focused on the road to see.

“Fuck, what do you want (Y/N)?” His accent comes out thicker in frustration.

You push his hand off of your thigh, and he mutters to himself.

Almost immediately, your hand reaches for his groin.

“Oh.” Butcher stops his muttering.

“I don’t want any Starkind,” You squeeze him, and he groans. “Or Junepar or Alenica or McDonalds.”

You pull his zipper down, sliding your hand into his pants.

“I want my boyfriend to take me home, and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for days.”

Your soft hand grips his cock, already hard and ready, and you stroke him slowly.

“Fuck,” Butcher groans, his hands gripping the wheel. “Keep that up and I’ll crash the fuckin’ car.”

“Okay.” You let him go instantly, and he whines at the loss of contact.

“I mean, by all means love, keep your hand there.”

“Nope,” You pop the p. “You said it yourself.”

“You really want to go home?” He adjusts himself with his free hand.

“Do you want to fuck me?”

Butcher steps down on the accelerator in response.


End file.
